Betrayed
by goldentrio
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sent to Azkaban for a murder they did not commit, now ten years later they are breaking out. Join the trio, on the run from the ministry, while trying to win the freedom that was wrongfully taken from them all those years ago


Betrayed  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sent to Azkaban, for a murder they did not commit, now ten years later they break out. Follow the trio, as they run from the ministry, while trying to win the freedom that was wrongly taken from them so many years ago.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and various publishers. No copy write infringement is intended. No profit is being made through this.  
  
A/N: I hope that this will be an original fic, and I hope that you will all enjoy it. I have worked hard on this, as I do not normally write something like, this. You might find that the writing style changes through out the story, but that is to be expected, as I am writing with one of my friends. We will try to put which one of us is posting below the chapter title, but sometimes we might forget.  
  
Prolog, Azkaban by: phoenixfeather6988  
  
Three young adults sat in a small, dark, dirty cell in the high security block of Azkaban. Their hair was matted and dirty form years of not being able to wash it, their standard prison uniform tattered and dirty. Upon the wall were tally marks, counting each day the three had been in the place called Azkaban, which in reality was hell on Earth. They all shuttered simultaneously as the dementors passed their cell from some unknown demons haunting them day and night. The three were close to going insane, and in fact if they had not been together all these years they would be.  
  
The lone woman in the cell lay upon the only bed, staring at the ceiling with the haunted eyes of one who was forced to relive their worst moments over and over again. The two men wore similar looks, as their inner demons came screaming to the front of their minds once again. The dementors left after they pushed a try of bread and water through the bars of the cell, but none of the occupants of the tiny cell relaxed. The screams of the occupants of other cells rang through the prison, but none of the three flinched even in the slightest, being to far gone in their own thoughts to hear, or maybe they just didn't care.  
  
The woman thought about their false imprisonment, wondering if they would ever get out of there alive. It didn't look as if they would at this rate. Ten years, ten long years they had been in this hell hole, and it didn't seem if the people they had truly cared about would ever come to see the truth. Unbidden the memories of that day came to the front of her thoughts and soon she was whisked away upon the memories of the day that their world came crashing down around them.  
  
_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way back from Hogsmede, after a day of thoroughly enjoying themselves. No one had seen much of them that day, as they mostly kept to themselves in the cave that Sirius had used when he had been on the run from this ministry. As they walked into the Entrance Hall, they immediately knew something was wrong, when they spotted a bunch of aurors and the minister there.  
  
One of the aurors walked over to them, and began to speak. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger you under arrest for the murder of Rebeus Hagrid, the use of the Unforgivables, and the murder of several muggles. As you are minors you will not be given the dementor's kiss, instead you are sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison." As the auror continued to read them their rights, they looked at each other in shock and puzzlement. They were dragged from Hogwarts loudly protesting their innocence, while their families and whom they thought were friends looked on in disgust.  
  
_ She remembered calling to her parents trying to convince them of her innocence. "Mum, Dad you know I would never do something like this. Please believe me we're innocent!" "You are nothing but lousy, no good, murder. You are no daughter of ours." The aurors continued to drag her way as Harry yelled to the crowed. "We are innocent! Innocent, I tell you!! Please don't do this to us! We are innocent!!!" his pleas where heard by deaf ears. They were then unceremoniously thrown in a cell in Azkaban without a trial.  
  
Now ten years later, they were still in this hell hole, and if it hadn't been for the fact that they were innocent and were together, they would have gone insane a long time ago. And now, she was determined to break out, to gain her freedom that was wrongfully taken from her all those years ago. Glancing around she realized that the boys must have been having the same thoughts judging by the look of determination in their eyes. Catching their eye, in a silent agreement they decided that they were braking out, of that hell hole, and no one would stop them. They were prepared, and they would do this, and prove their innocence once and for all.  
  
Using her voice for the first time in ten years she said, "Let's get out of here. Prove to them that we are innocent, and get rid of the snake- face bastard that set us up once and for all!" Harry blasted the hinges of the door to their cell. Hearing the commotion, the auror that were on call with the dementors rushed to their cell, only to see the prisoners in one of the most secure cells running down the hall. Sounding the alarm, he immediately called for back up. "Attention all agents, attention all agents! High Security prisoners 1789650A, 1797579B, and 1764872C have escaped, and currently heading towards the main entrance."  
  
Stepping out into the sunlight, they didn't have much time to enjoy it, as the dementors and the aurors came running toward them. Grabbing hold of them Harry put all his will into getting them out of there, and throwing the aurors into the wall, he apparated them of the grounds. 


End file.
